


Deity

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was their only purpose. To test humanity's kindness, punishing or rewarding hearts of rot or hearts of gold accordingly and collecting all the kindness they can to spread to the rest of the world. Bestfriends Uruha and Reita have always remained "professional" in this duty of theirs, at least until on separate occasions, they meet people who are kinder than most and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deity

_Once, there was a boy._

  


_By human standards, he was good looking. He had pale skin like moonlight, a pair of stern brown eyes with hair the color of the night sky, and full pink lips almost always turned up in a smirk that was emphasized by a strange ornament he called a lipring that pierced his skin. Oh, how he loved to curl the corner of his mouth into a grin, I remember. He was so easy to smile and to laugh, so uncomplicated to please he was regardless of how easily he got angry in turn. But above all and beyond his outward appearance and his relaxed persona, what made him stand out was that he had in his chest a golden heart. To a Deity like me, that alone made him beautiful in every possible way._

_He was one of the kindest humans I'd ever met in my life until now, and that was saying something. I've lived for a very long time after all, longer than the Sun and the Stars, and the Earth with its many living and breathing things. He was so rare and so precious, and if only I had a pulse like him, I would have said the same thing he told me once as we lay in a blanket on the beach, hidden by nighttime from the world and trapped in each other's warmth._

_"Lately my heart feels like it's beating only because of you."_

_I wonder who it is his heart is beating for now though, with us parted and with him all grown up, chasing his dreams in the city, away from the crashing waves of his hometown. Does he think about me sometimes? Does he remember his first time, or has he forgotten how magical it all was? I still recall the way he blushed and fumbled and laughed and whispered the entire time._

_"Does this feel good? How about this?" He kept murmuring during the deed, his mouth and his hands exploring, aiming to pleasure and be pleasured, throwing away what was left of his childhood with thrusts and moans, hips moving back and forth as he sought release._

_Who does he do this dance with now? Some unkind stranger whose aim is to use his body without regard to his heart?_

  


_Shiroyama Yuu. That was the boy's name._


End file.
